Timid Attraction
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request By Gakuto1991: While the Squad Zero captains are helping fix the Soul Society, Hanataro accidentally bumps into them and ruins their uniforms. They take him away but he finds that it's not punishment he's facing, its something else... KirioXHantaroXSenshumaru! Three-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This is a request by Gakuto1991.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome!**

 _Timid Attraction_

 _ **Shortly after the first Vandenreich invasion  
**_ **Soul Society**

"My goodness," Shutara Senshumaru noted as she observed the carnage around her. "This place really did get wrecked."

Beside her walked her heavyset friend, Kirio Hikifune. Snacking on a riceball, Kirio looked around in dismay. "What savages those Quincy are! Everything's a mess!"

While the men of Squad Zero were helping out with the reconstruction efforts and getting ready for the departure for the Royal Realm, the two women decided to walk around and explore the Soul Society. The Soul Reapers they passed by bowed in reverence. Everyone knew of the two legendary captains and didn't want to earn their ire. Senshumaru especially was notorious to being quick to anger.

"Where shall we go next?" Kirio asked, grabbing another riceball.

"Well…" Senshumaru pursed her lips. "I suppose we should pay Squad Four a visit. Perhaps we'll find something to amuse us there." Nodding, the purple-haired woman gestured for Senshumaru to lead the way.

Meanwhile, a certain Soul Reaper was hurrying down the street, carrying a load of tea and food in his arms. His captain had asked him to grab emergency provisions from the squad's extra stores to feed all the wounded that were carried in after the invasion. "I better hurry!" he panted, hurrying down the street as fast as he could. Not wanting to keep his captain waiting, he took a shortcut and rounded a corner…

And crashed right into the two Squad Zero members!

The nearby Soul Reapers heard the crash and turned around, only to gasp in horror when they all realized what the hapless Hanataro had done.

Both women looked down at themselves, their _hakamas_ and _tabi_ covered in spilled tea and food. Hanataro was equally as messy, lying flat on his ass as he recovered from smashing into the two. When he looked up and saw who he ran into, his face went pale.

Pursing her lips, Senshumaru stood over the young Third-Seat, a deep scowl spreading across her face. "Boy, do you know how precious these clothes are?" she asked in a low voice, menace practically dripping from her lips.

"Goodness! My _Hakama_ is ruined," Kirio pouted.

"Indeed," Senshumaru scowled.

His heart pounding in his chest with pure terror, Hanataro got down on his knees and bowed in apology. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" he pleaded.

The two women looked at each other before turning back to the hapless healer. Senshumaru walked around him, taking a good look at the groveling Hanataro. "Boy," she said in a low, menacing tone. "You are going to pay dearly for this."

Hanataro looked up with pure horror on his face before squeaking when one of Senshumaru's skeleton arms yanked him up by the arm. "Wait! Please!"

"Let's go, Kirio," Senshumaru said. Turning back to the pleading Hanataro, the Squad Zero captain shut him up by hitting him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

The other Soul Reapers watched as the two women walked away, carrying their captive. One of the men turned to one of his friends. "Anyone want to bet if he comes back alive?" No surprise, nobody wanted to take that bet.

"We should go tell Captain Unohana to plan the runt's funeral…"

 _ **Later...**_

Hanataro opened his eyes, feeling a sting of pain in the back of his head. "Ughhh…" he groaned as he sat up. "Where am I?"

Looking around, he saw that he was sitting on a huge bed covered with lavish purples sheets. The room was as equally lavishly furnished, with bundles of cloth covering the walls and ceiling. Hanataro gulped. He had a pretty good idea whose room this was. "But wait…" Hanataro said out loud. "If I'm here…then does that mean I'm in-"

"Correct."

From the doorway emerged Senshumaru, a deep frown carved into her face as she entered her bedroom. Behind her walked another woman. She was just as thin as Senshumaru, but with had a much more well-endowed chest and long, flowing purple hair. "Senshumaru!" he squeaked, afraid for what the woman had planned for him. "Why…why am I here? How am I in the Royal Realm? And who's that?" he asked.

"What?" Senshumaru smirked. "You don't recognize Kirio?" When Hanataro looked at the former Squad Twelve captain with a look of shock on his face, Senshumaru gave a chuckle. "What's the matter? A woman can't lose a little weight?"

"N-No!" Hanataro said, putting up his hands defensively.

"Ahahahah!" laughed Kirio. "Come now, don't be so modest. I just got finished cooking dinner, that's all."

"Back to the matter at hand…" Senshumaru's skeleton arms reached out and plucked the unlucky healer from the bed, lifting him up and carrying him over to them. "You ruined our perfectly good clothes. Now it's time to pay the piper." Her eyes narrowed at the medic standing in front of her. Hanataro sorely wished that he had the power to turn invisible right now. He thought he was going to melt from her steely gaze.

"Strip," she commanded.

Knowing better than to disobey, Hanataro reached for his clothes with shaky hands, terror filling his brain. ' _What is she going to do to me?! Oh Captain Unohana! Save me!'_

But there would be no rescue from the Squad Zero captains. Slowly Hanataro removed his clothes. Both women stared silently as more of his thin, frail body was displayed in front of them. Sweat dripped down the side of the boy's face as he pulled down his pants, hoping that Senshumaru would leave him the dignity of staying in his underwear.

But Senshumaru would have none of it. "Everything," she said, the coldness in her eyes apparent.

His hands trembling, Hanataro pulled down his underwear and stepped out of the pool of clothes at his feet. Despite his thin body, the past eighteen months of training that came after he'd made Third-Seat had given him a little muscle to his small body. But what really caught the two women's eyes was the boy's package. While he wasn't the biggest person they'd seen he was still impressive, especially with his small size. Hanataro stood before the two women in his birthday suit, hoping that whatever cruel humiliation they had in mind for him would be quick.

Then the craziest thing happened.

"Very nice," Senshumaru said, dropping her angry expression. Her eyes lit up as she stared at the small young man.

"My, oh my," said Kirio, licking her lips. "He's just our type, isn't he?"

"He's perfect," Senshumaru said with a wide smile.

"Um…excuse me?" Hanataro asked, his voice small and meek. "But what's going on? I thought you were going to punish me for ruining your clothes?"

"Oh, that's water under the bridge?" Senshumaru waved dismissively with her skeleton hand. "I cleaned those in a matter of seconds. We only acted angry to keep up appearances in front of others. We brought you here because of something else…" And then something even crazier happened…

The two women began to strip in front of him. Hanataro was treated to a sight very few men lived to see. The two looked as if they'd been carved from marble. Though smaller than her companion, Senshumaru's lithe, thin body was still the picture perfect example of beautiful. Staring at her large boobs, Hanataro understood just how much Senshumaru's outfit was hiding. Kirio, on the other hand, was more beautiful than Hanataro imagined. Her breasts were now on full display, at least as big as Rangiku's. Her legs didn't seem to end, leading to her wide, soft thighs and her slim waist.

Hanataro almost choked on his tongue. Whatever he was imagining the two women doing to him, this was not it. "W-why are you naked?" he gasped, his eyes almost burning from the lustful sight. His blood shot southward and his manhood started to rise. He'd never been this aroused before, having never seen a naked woman before. The closest he had were his dreams and fantasies about Unohana and Isane but that was it.

Before Hanataro could peel his eyes away from the two naked goddesses in front of him or hide his red face and erection, Senshumaru placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed. As Hanataro sat down on the edge of the huge bed, the two women sat down next to him, their naked bodies touching his. Turning his head to face her, Kirio gave him a warm smile before she leaned over. Hanataro went stiff as a board as the powerful captain gave him his first kiss, his eyes widening to their very limit. But before he had time to process what was happening, the woman's slim, soft hand reached down and started to stroke his manhood, working him to hardness. Hanataro was still shocked by this weird turn of events but the two women were getting him aroused and he started to feel really good, moaning into Kirio's luscious lips. He was pulled away from Kirio's sweet lips by Senshumaru, who turned his head and gave him a kiss of her own while her hand joined Kirio's in stroking Hanataro's cock. Feeling himself get into it, when Hanataro felt Senshumaru's tongue slip into his mouth he met it with his own, playfully bumping against her pink organ while Kirio kissed his neck.

Their hands, soft and smooth as silk worked Hanataro's manhood swiftly. Hanataro continued to moan into the beautiful women's lips as he felt himself get closer and closer to climax. But before he could achieve sweet release, the two women, sensing Hanataro's orgasm, took their hands off of him and pushed him onto his back. As the two women lay beside him, their gorgeous bodies rubbing agasint his, Hanataro finally found his voice. "I don't…I don't understand," he said timidly. "I thought you were going to punish me for ruining your clothes."

"Oh, that was just an act for everyone watching," Kirio grinned. "The reason we grabbed you and brought you to the Royal Realm is for a different reason."

"A different reason?"

"You see, boy," Senshumaru started, turning his head to face her. "Kirio and I are always surrounded by strong, powerful men. The other Squad Zero members, the captains, your friend Ichigo. And they're all so…boring," she said with a look of disdain.

"Boring?" Hanataro repeated, confused as hell.

"Yes. You see, Hanataro, Kirio and I have no interest in strong men. We are more attractive to people like you."

"M-me?" Hanataro squeaked,

Kirio kissed his cheek. "Yes. Our secret desire is to have someone weak, timid and shy dominating us. When we ran into you we decided that you were perfect."

"So tell us, Hanataro," Senshumaru whispered into his ear, her hand stroking his throbbing cock, "Would you like to dominate us? Make us your women?" She licked his earlobe, sending shivers down his spine. "Make us your bitches?"

Hanataro's heart was pounding so hard it was a miracle it didn't burst out of his chest. Here he was, possibly one of the weakest Soul Reapers in the whole Soul Society, on a bed with two fearsome, powerful women to ever live with them begging for him to take them.

Who in their right mind could resist?

"Yes," Hanataro whispered back.

Senshumaru crashed her lips into his, slipping her tongue into his mouth as she jerked him off. Kirio pressed her massive bosom into his arm while she reached down to play with his balls. After a few moments Kirio turned the boy's head to get another taste of his lips. Once she had gotten her fill, and after Hanataro was running out of air, she pulled away and smiled. "So go on, Hanataro. What do you want us to do?"

"Yes," Senshumaru whispered, kissing his neck. "Tell us your desires. You need not be afraid to ask. In my bedroom, no act is taboo. We'll do anything you want." She lightly tugged on his earlobe with her teeth before whispering "Anything…"

Panting from their heated kisses and touches, Hanataro felt his loins ache and knew what he wanted first. "Can you…help me finish?" he asked, a foreign sense of boldness building within him.

"Of course, my dear," Kirio said, sliding down his side. Hanataro's head rolled back on the pillow as he moaned from the woman's huge breasts rubbing his side. "What do you want first? For us to use our hands? Our breasts?" She traced her lips with a finger. "Or our mouths?"

"Mouths," Hanataro said quickly, the mere idea of the strong Squad Zero women giving him oral almost blowing his mind.

"As you wish," Senshumaru smiled, sliding down Hanataro's occupied side and settling at his thighs. Her hot breath hit Hanatro's manhood as the two beautiful women neared his meatrod. "Big and thick. Just how I like them," she said.

Kirio gave the boy's shaft a long lick of her tongue. "Mmmh! Delicious!" she purred, reaching down to touch herself. "I can't wait to taste his seed."

In a matter of seconds Hanataro was treated to a sight no other Soul Reaper would ever live to see. He lay back on the soft bed as the two women licked his cock. Kirio was in seventh heaven by the boy's meaty flavor as she dragged her tongue up and down his shaft. Senshumaru licked the base of his cock, satisfied by his taste as well. Before Hanataro knew what was happening, she went lower and put Hanataro's balls in her mouth, sucking them.

"Ahhhh!" Hanataro cried out, clutching the sheets. "So good!" he moaned. Kirio gripped him with her soft hand began to lick the thick head of his clamhammer. The tense feeling in his balls returned again, only this time he knew there was no stopping it. "Don't stop! It feels so good!" His eyes squeezed shut as Kirio wrapped her lips around the head and took him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down.

"Mmmh!" Senshumaru moaned as she sucked on his balls. She pulled away from his sac, letting his tender teste out of her mouth with a _pop!_ "You taste good, boy," she said seductively.

"Yes," Kirio agreed, covering his cock with her saliva as she took her mouth off him. "His sausage has quite the flavor. I might get addicted."

"Let's get addicted together, shall we?"

"Let's."

Both women started to lick his cock in unison, working their way slowly up his shaft. Hanataro's balls swelled up as their tongues began to lick his highly sensitive tip, making him see stars from such erotic pleasuring. "I can't…hold on!" he moaned. "I'm cumming!"

Both women sighed heavenly as Hanataro exploded, his cock shooting white cum all over their faces. "Mmmh, so good," Senshumaru slurred as she got a white facial.

Kirio opened her mouth, catching a few stray shots in her mouth. "So tasty," she moaned, rubbing her wet pussy. She caressed Senshumaru's face and stuck out her tongue. "Here, let me clean you."

Cupping her breasts, Senshumaru smiled and stuck out her tongue. "Let's clean each other."

Hanataro watched with wide, aroused eyes as the two women licked his cum off their faces, the sight unlike anything he'd fantasized about. After they finished, the two women gave each other a wet, semen-covered kiss before turning to their new playmate.

"Don't get sleepy yet, Hanataro," Kirio said.

"Yes," Senshumaru smiled. "We've only just begun."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: This is a request by Gakuto1991. I really need to apologize for a critical spelling error I've been making since…well, since I started writing about Senjumaru. For some reason I kept confusing the spelling of her name with Senshumaru (which coincidentally is how Fanfiction classifies her name, which didn't help) and only now realized the error after going through my manga collection.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome!**

 _Timid Attraction  
Chapter Two_

 **Senjumaru's Room**

Hanataro lay back against the soft pillows as he reached for the two women, each hand grasping one of their breasts. Senjumaru's, though the smaller of the two, was round and firm, her pink nipples hardening from the cold air in the room. Kirio's huge breasts were as soft as the pillows behind Hanataro's hand, his hand sinking into her soft melon and squeezing it gently, like he was grasping a balloon filled with pudding.

Cooing from the boy's soft squeezes, Senjumaru leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Go ahead, Hanataro. Tell us what you want. Remember…" she said, tracing his lips with a finger, "we want you to make us your women. Don't hold back…"

Hanataro was still out of gas for the moment after the cumming so soon. Still, he wanted to get a taste of the two women. "I want…to lick you both," he said, sitting up.

Turning to face her comrade, Kirio nodded and the two women scooted away from Hanataro and towards the edge of the bed. Their beautiful bodies in the doggy-style position perfectly, the two Squad Zero women showed the young medic their pussies and asses. Hanataro swallowed hard as he stared, knowing he was looking a sight few men would ever see. Both women had asses that would drive any man wild.

And they were both his to take.

Crawling over to the two women, Hanataro started to Kirio. His hands palming her phat ass, Hanataro shoved his face into her ass and began to lick the woman's wet lips. Kirio bit down on her lower lip as Hanataro ate her out, the sounds of his licking filling her ears. "Mmmhh!" went the woman as Hanataro squeezed her ass with his hands, gently massaging her soft cheeks with his tender touch.

"Ahhh…" Hanataro sighed, tasting the woman's juices on his tongue. He had to admit, the woman sure had a flavor to her. Digging his fingers into her plump rump, Hanataro flicked his tongue against Kirio's sensitive clit, the woman's moans growing louder. "Mmmmh!"

"Hey now, don't forget about me," Senjumaru huffed, wanting to experience what Kirio was feeling.

Instead she got a very different treatment from Hanataro. The part of Hanataro that was devious and dirty which he kept locked away had come out to play. Letting go of Kirio's asscheeks, Hanataro lifted his hand up and brought it down on Senjumaru's ass, making the woman suddenly cry out in surprise.

"Oh yes! More!" Senjumaru shouted, turned on by Hanataro's spanking. The thought of someone as weak and pathetic as Hanataro spanking her ass was a huge turn-on. The usually stoic woman moaned lewdly as Hanataro's hand painted her round ass with red handprints, her body close to climax just from the idea of Hanataro spanking her. Slowly his cock started to rise again, the taste and smell of her womanhood stirring the beast inside him.

"Oooooh! He's so good at this!" Kirio moaned, gripping the sheets as Hanataro's tongue licked her clit. Sweat beaded down her back while she felt her lower half melt from Hanataro's tongue. "I'm so close…" she panted. Keeping herself supported with one arm, Kirio grabbed her swaying breast and squeezed it, thumbing her sensitive nipple. "Ahhh!"

Then Hanataro went even further.

Spreading Kirio's cheeks as wide as they could go, Hanataro dipped his tongue into the purple-haired woman's asshole, finding her to be a lot cleaner than he anticipated. Feeling the scrawny boy give her analingus made Kirio see stars. Taking his hand off of Senjumaru's abused derriere, the boy started to spank Kirio's round cheeks with both hands, continuing to eat out Kirio's asshole.

Such sensual and abusive treatment made Kirio see stars. "Ah! Ohhh!" she moaned with growing intensity, digging her nails into the sheets. Wiggling her ass in Hanataro's face, Kirio threw her head back and shrieked as she reached down to rub her clit. "Yes! Yesss! Yeeeeeeesssss!" she cried out, cumming all over Hanataro's face.

Hanataro pulled his tongue out of her ass and blushed as the woman squirted her love juices all over his face, knowing he was the cause of her orgasm. Despite his prior nervousness of giving the women oral sex, Hanataro felt a surge of pride swell up in his heart knowing that he and he alone made the beautiful woman cum.

Before Hanataro could continue to admire Kirio's squirting pussy any more, he was grabbed by the hair and he found his face shoved into Senjumaru's ass. "I want to cum that hard too!" Senjumaru said, feeling left out after Hanataro had her so very turned on with his spanking. "Please make me cum too!" she begged.

Hanataro realized that last part: she _begged._ One of the most powerful women in all the Soul Society had her ass in his face and was begging for him to make her cum. That definitely got Hanataro back in the mood. Digging his fingers into Senjumaru's supple ass, Hanataro spread her cheeks and began to eat out the woman's pussy, finding her taste to be different from Kirio's but still delicious. His cock throbbed as her juices dripped down his chin onto it, almost begging the boy to plunge it into her greedy pink hole.

Panting, the woman trembled as the small boy munched on her muff. She spread her legs wide, letting Hanataro spread her lips to dip his tongue into her cunt to taste her warm walls. "So good…" she purred, smiling as Hanataro licked her clit, pleasure shooting through her like lightning. "Fuck, he's such a good pussy-eater!"

Hanataro decided that he wasn't good at just eating pussy. Senjumaru gasped and smiled lewdly as Hanataro started to lick her asshole. Thankfully she was as clean as her comrade.

"Mmmmh!" Hanataro moaned at her hot taste, reaching around to grab her soft thighs and massaging them. A shiver ran down Senjumaru's spine from the medic's soft touch, her pussy dripping onto the sheets as his tongue went deeper into her asshole.

"Yes! Oh fuck, you're good!" Senjumaru yelled, her breasts swaying as her arms shook. "Ah! Ahhhh!" Her moans grew even louder when Hanataro rubbed her clit with one hand and spanked her fine ass with the other. "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" she shouted, her ass shaking in front of Hanataro's face before she gushed all over him. "Ohhhhhhh!"

Taking his tongue out of Senjumaru, Hanataro returned to licking Senjumaru cunt as she squirted her love juices all over him, the boy intoxicated by every facet of the woman. He swallowed her juices and moaned from the pleasant taste, watching as the woman fell onto the bed while writhing in pleasure next to her friend.

The two women recovered remarkably fast, only lying on the bed for a few seconds before rising. "That wasn't bad," Kirio smiled. "What else do you want, Hanataro?"

Seeing the glint in Senjumaru's eye and felt that dirty voice speak for him. "I want you to lie in my lap," he said, spreading his legs out and making himself comfortable.

"Oho? I see," Senjumaru said, playing with a few strands of her hair. "I see you have a thing for my ass. Very well then." Crawling over to Hanataro, the naked woman laid down on his lap, her ass sticking up in the air. Hanataro saw how red her booty was and thought it would look better if it was a few shades redder.

 _SMACK!_

"Oh yeaaaaah!" Senjumaru slurred as Hanataro resumed spanking her, her soft ass jiggling as Hanataro continued to punish her booty. She clutched the sheets as the stinging pain hit her again and again, Hanataro revealing the woman for the masochist she is. "Oh god! This feels so good!"

While Hanataro continued to have fun with the raven-haired woman's ass, arms wrapped his thin frame. Turning his head, he saw Kirio smiling at him, her huge bosom pressed into his arm. "Don't forget little old me," she winked before leaning in. "Mmmmh!" went both her and her timid lover as they kissed. Kirio licked his lips for entrance and eagerly explored his mouth, finding her taste on his lips to be delicious.

"Wow…" Hanataro moaned as his hand went to her pussy, his fingers becoming covered in her juices as he rubbed her tender folds. "You're so wet."

"I've been wet since the moment I laid eyes on you, little one," Kirio said before kissing him again. Hanataro thought he was going to cum all over Senjumaru's back when Kirio started to suck on his tongue, her honeypot greedily swallowing his fingers as he pushed two inside her. All the while Senjumaru continued to lay on his lap, moaning lewdly as Hanataro's hand punished her round ass.

Feeling Kirio's huge breasts push into him, Hanataro realized that he hadn't paid much attention to either of the woman's most voluptuous assets. Rubbing Senjumaru's ass gently, he pulled his fingers out of Kirio's snatch and reached around to grab her ass. "Could you lie down for me on your back? Both of you?"

"Of course, dear. But remember," she said with knowing eyes. "Don't ask. Demand. Remember, we want you to dominate us." Senjumaru rolled off his lap and lay down on her back while Kirio lay beside her, both wondering what Hanataro had in mind.

Crawling in between the two lovely ladies, Hanataro reached and grabbed each of their breasts again. Both women moaned as the timid medic squeezed their tits with his small hands before he decided to go one step further.

"Ooooh!" Kirio cooed as Hanataro took her nipple into his mouth, playing with her other boob with his free hand. "Ahhh!" She rubbed her legs together as that oh-so delightful heat began to burn in her loins.

Hanataro didn't leave Senjumaru out. He quickly switched from Kirio's tit to hers, sucking on her soft breast like a newborn baby. Senjumaru groaned as Hanataro's fingers pinched her other neglected nipple. Both women moaned while Hanataro sucked on their tits and played with their nipples.

Turning her head, Kirio reached out and caressed Senjumaru's cheek. "Come here…" she whispered before leaning forward for a deep kiss.

"Mmmmh…" moaned the woman as her tongue collided with Kirio's. She nibbled on Kirio's lower lip before letting the woman explore her mouth.

Seeing the two beautiful women make out, Hanataro decided he wanted to see more of it. He took his mouth away from Kirio's tit, her breast covered with bite-marks and sat up. The two broke the kiss and looked up confused at the boy. "What's wrong?" Kirio asked curiously.

"I want to watch you two have sex," Hanataro simply said, stroking himself as he stared at the two nude women.

Chuckling, Senshumaru gave Kirio another kiss. "Mmmmh!" she moaned before sitting up. "It looks like he wants us to give him a show. Let's oblige him," she said, crawling on top of Kirio and turning around. Putting her legs between Kirio's head, Senjumaru planted her ass on Kirio's face, leaning down and opening her mouth to lick Kirio's wet snatch. Her hands cupping Senjumaru's sore, red ass, Kirio eagerly returned the favor by burying her face into Senjumaru's cunt.

Hanataro sat back and watched in aroused awe as the two women started to get each other off 69-style. He gently stroked himself while Kirio licked Senjumaru's snatch and Senjumaru licked hers in turn. The medic might have sneaked a peek at a few porn magazines that someone might have left lying around but this was better than anything he could have imagined.

"You taste good," Senjumaru purred, enjoying the taste of Kirio's cunt.

"You too," Kirio said. "You taste more delicious than the last time we had sex." Suddenly Hanataro wanted to see them having sex more often…

The room continued to fill with the sounds of the women licking and moaning. Feeling herself get close to climax again, Senjumaru rolled off of Kirio's face and sat up. When Kirio sat up, she pulled her close and wrapped her legs around her, grinding her wet pussy against Kirio's. "Oh yes…" she moaned, the heat inside her unbearable. Kirio palmed her breast while she scissored their pussies together, enjoying this just as much as she was. "Come here," she purred, grabbing Kirio by the back of the head and pulling her into a bruising kiss. Their hips moved faster as they both neared their climaxes. Their breasts rubbed together and their sweaty bodies became glued. The bed started to shake when their bodies sped up, giving Hanataro a feast for his eyes as the two made out and scissored.

"I'm gonna cum!" Kirio shouted, throwing her head back. Senjumaru licked her neck, moaning as well when her body started to tense up. A smile of pure bliss spread across Kirio's face when the dam inside her finally burst. "Cumming! Cumminggggg!"

"Ohhhhhh!" Senjumaru moaned, throwing her head back as well. The two women gushed all over other as they came in front of Hanataro, who was practically drooling at this point, the urge to take them almost unbearable as he sat there.

Peeling her sweaty body away from Kirio's, Senjumaru turned towards Hanataro and laid down on her back. "Come here, boy," she purred, spreading her legs. She reached down and spread her wet lips, showing the medic her pink, dripping hole. "I want you. Now," she said. She'd cast off the image of a proud Squad Zero captain, becoming a slut in need of being fucked.

The boy nervously gulped as he crawled on top of her, obviously this being his first time. "I'm…I'm putting it in," he said, finding his nerve as he locked eyes with her.

"Do it," she panted, gripping the sheets in anticipation. She hissed as the hot head of Hanataro's cock touched her wet lips.

Hanataro's hips pushed forward and he suddenly found himself inside a woman. Both Senjumaru and Hanataro both cried out as they became one, Hanataro because it was his first time and Senjumaru because it'd been decades, if not centuries, since she'd been intimate with a man.

"So tight!" Hanataro groaned, his eyes squeezing shut as his cock was wrapped in pure rapture. "Ahhh…" he pushed deeper into her, every nerve in his body tingling from the sensation of her womanly walls moving around him.

"Ohhhh! You're a big boy!" Senjumaru moaned, wrapping her arms around his thin shoulders. "Go on, Hanataro," she said, saying his name slowly, like she was tasting a fine wine of her soft lips. "Move. Go slow or go fast. Do whatever you want to me," she said with a salacious smile.

Gripping her hips, Hanataro slowly pulled out. "Ohhh…" he moaned as he felt Senjumaru's pussy try to suck him back in. The medic moved slowly, wanting to feel every part of her womanhood. "It…" he panted as he moved in and out, absolutely in love with the pleasurable wet heat surrounding his manhood. "It's so tight!" he said, gasping as Senjumaru tightened around him with her experienced muscles.

"Heheh," Senjumaru chuckled, her breasts bouncing from Hanataro's thrusts. "That's because you're so big," she said, reaching up to caress his cheek. Hanataro shifted his hips and gave a sharp thrust. "OH!" Senjumaru gasped when he hit her G-spot! "There!" she shouted, her long nails scratching his back, leaving marks. "Right there!" Her back arched, making her breasts bounce more.

Hitting her G-spot made Senjumaru's walls tighten around Hanataro's manhood. The boy almost choked from the sudden tightness. Slowly, he started to move faster, aiming for that spot again. His hips smacked hers harshly as Hanataro began to show her the man he really was. He panted as he plunged his cock in and out of her, hearing dirty sounds come from Senjumaru's naughty cunt. "Oh Senjumaru!" he moaned, losing himself to the pleasure welling up inside him. He grabbed her long, thin legs and put them on his shoulders, letting him pound her at a deeper angle. "Senjumaru!" He leaned forward and gave her a deep kiss.

Their tongues met with the same ferocity as their loins. Senjumaru's arms wrapped around him tighter as she sucked on his tongue. Endless moans left her mouth which were swallowed by Hanataro. She could feel Hanataro go so deep inside her. Her legs slipped off his shoulders and wrapped around his waist. Every time he pulled out, her pussy craved him to go back inside her. She dug her heels into her his back and bit down on his lip, tugging on it as the bliss began to well up inside her. Pulling away from Hanataro's soft lips, Senjumaru threw her head back and opened her mouth to let out a loud moan. "Oh fuck! Fuuuuuuuck!" she groaned, toes curling and back arching, pushing her breasts into Hanataro's chest as he moved faster and faster. "Fuck me!"

Hanataro gave her another wet smooch before he leaned back, thrusting into her tight hole. His face became strained when he felt his balls tighten. "Oh! It feels so good! I love it!"

"Me too!" Senjumaru cried out. "Oh fuck! This feels amazing!" She reached down and rubbed her clit again. The pleasure shot through her brain and she felt Hanataro reach deep inside her again, hitting all of her sweet spots. "Hanataro! I'm cumming!" she shouted, her face becoming that of a pure slut's. "OHHHHHHHH!"

Watching the beautiful Squad Zero captain scream his name as she orgasmed was too much for little Hanataro to take, already at the end of his rope from being balls deep inside her. "Senjuamruuuuuu!" the boy cried out, throwing his head back. Unplugging the woman's squirting hole, Hanataro stroked his cock once before he unloaded his creamy surprise. "Ahhhhh!"

"Mmmmmmhhh…" the thin woman purred as Hanataro covered her stomach and tits with cum, smiling lewdly as she basked in the afterglow. To finally feel such bliss after starving for a lover for so long was indescribably. She sat up and gave Hanataro another deep, almost loving kiss before she fell back on the bed

"Ahh…ahh…" Panting and sweaty profusely, Hanataro fell back upon the bed, completely spent. His cock slowly returned to being limp, the medic's stamina spent. "That…was…amazing…"

"It sure looked like it," Kirio chuckled as she cradled Hanataro's head in her naked lap. "Don't rest just yet, Hanataro," she said, flashing the boy with a sexy smile.

Though Hanataro couldn't deny that he wanted to give the woman what she wanted, especially when she pressed his face into her bosom, he didn't know if he had anything left in the tank. "But…I'm so exhausted…" he whined.

Kissing his forehead, the motherly captain laid him back down. "I know. But I've got just the thing."

It was then that Hanataro noticed something that had escaped him before as Kirio hopped off the bed. Grabbing the large pitcher of milk on the nightstand, the big-tittied woman poured into a glass. Crawling back to the boy, she handed him the glass of milk. "Here you go. Drink up!"

Confused as how a glass of milk could help his predicament, Hanataro decided to just drink and do what the woman said. He closed his eyes and hummed as he drank the tasty milk. When he was halfway done with the glass, he could feel energy surging through him, his stamina returning. By the time he was finished, his cock was at full mast, hard as a rock and ready to fuck again. "Wow!" he said as he handed her the glass. "What was that stuff?"

"Oh, just some of my special milk," she said with a wink before setting the glass on the nightstand. "I infused it with my spirit energy, which revitalizes you and restores your stamina. Just the thing for a stud like you," she said as she reached down and stroked his throbbing manhood, her hand coated with Senjumaru's juices. She raised her sticky hand to her lips and tasted them, addicted to her friend's taste and scent. "Mmmh, delicious!" she moaned before reaching for Hanataro's mouth. The boy eagerly let the woman slide two sticky fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking on her small digits and tasting the other woman's secretions on them.

When she pulled her fingers out of his mouth, Hanataro reached around and grabbed her juicy ass with his hand again, a small smile spreading across his lips. He knew what he wanted to do to her. "I want to do you from behind," he said, a modicum of confidence in his tiny voice.

That small bit of confidence was enough to make Kirio's loins ache with want. She knew that she'd found the timid lover she and Senjumaru had craved for so long. "Oho? Someone's naughty…" she smiled before obliging Hanataro's request. Turning away, she got onto her hands and knees and wiggled her sexy ass in front of Hanataro's face. "Come here, Ha…na…ta…ro…" she purred in a sing-song fashion.

The bed shifted as Hanataro got behind the woman. Kirio's smile widened as he gripped her waist and pressed the tip of his cock against her honeypot.

Once again Hanataro knew what true pleasure felt when he shoved his cock into Kirio's cunt. Unlike with Senjumaru, Hanataro knew how to handle a woman and quickly found his rhythm, thrusting into the luscious woman's pussy slow but hard. His ears rang with the sound of his skin slapping Kirio's ass along with her lewd moans. "Kirio, you feel so good!"

Smiling happily, Kirio bucked into Hanataro's thrusts. Her breasts swayed as her new timid and adorable lover fucked her hard. "I'm so happy!" she cried out in joy.

Leaning down, Hanataro pressed his chest against her smooth back, their bodies sticking together as the fucked like wild beasts. "Really?" he asked, curious as to her words.

Grabbing his hand, Kirio brought it to her breast and moaned when his hand grabbed her tit, squeezing it roughly. "Yes! You make me so happy!" she said, turning her head to face Hanataro's as he looked at her. "I finally have the lover I've been searching for." She turned her head more and met Hanataro in a sloppy kiss. His hands gripped both of her huge, swaying breasts as he slammed his cock in and out of her cunt. The difference in size was almost comical, with Hanataro's tiny body clinging to Kirio's voluptuous form. But it made Kirio all the more horny knowing that such a timid and frail boy was taming her cunt.

The fapping sound of Hanataro's hips smacking her beautiful ass grew more intense as Hanataro sped up his thrusts. "Kirio, you feel so good! So tight!" he slurred, his hands squeezing her tits roughly.

So blissful was the pleasure that the woman's arms finally gave out. She slumped onto the bed with her ass sticking up in the air, ripe for Hanataro to pound on her. "Ah! Yes! Mmmmmh!" She slid two fingers into her mouth and sucked on them, wishing that there was a second Hanataro so she could suck his cock at the same time. Her nipples rubbed the soft sheets, making her chest burn with pleasurable heat. "Hanataro! Your cock feels so good inside of me!" she lewdly panted, reaching between her legs with her saliva-covered fingers and rubbing her clit, her smile widening to the limit as the tension in her vagina began to swell within her. "Oh yes! Don't stop! Fuck me, Hanataro! Fuck my tight pussy!"

"Ah! Ahh!" Hanataro moaned with each thrust, his hips unable to stop anymore. He leaned back and palmed her round booty, squeezing her cheeks as his cock reshaped her pussy. So energetic, the lust-filled Hanataro could feel himself on the verge of spilling over. "Kirio!" he grunted, squeezing her ass hard enough to leave bruises. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Yes! I'm cumming too!" Kirio slurred, sticking her tongue out like a dog. Her hips bucked like mad against her lover's thrusts, her body beyond her control anymore. Continuing to rub her clit, Kirio's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she gave herself over to the sensation. Toes curling, she cried out like a slut before cumming, her pussy squeezing Hanataro's cock with a tight grip, soaking the sheets beneath her with her silvery love juices. "Ohhhhh fuuuuuuck! So gooooooood!" she slurred.

The tightness of her honeypot surrounding him, Hanataro was pushed over the edge. "Kirio! I'm cumming!" he moaned, pulling out of her pussy. He didn't even have to stroke his cock this time, shooting his sticky spunk all over her juicy ass. Hanataro slumped back onto the cushions while Kirio collapsed onto the bed, the pleasure of having the small, weak boy pound her like no tomorrow too good to bear.

For the longest time, Hanataro lay back and panted, sweat dripping down his small chest as he felt his body cool down. Finally, he sat up and turned to see his two lovers still laying on the bed, clearly asleep from exhaustion. Hanataro was rather shocked at the results of his own libido, his hard cock reminding him he was still good to go. "Should I wake them up?" he wondered aloud. "They did say to do anything I want to them…" He remembered the jug of energizing milk and turned his head. He saw that there was still a large quantity in the jug, just enough for two more glasses.

Hanataro had an idea…

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: This is a request by Gakuto1991.Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Three_

 **Senshumaru's Bedroom**

Grabbing the jug of energizing milk, Hanataro poured a glass of milk and scooted closer to the sleeping women. Rolling Kirio onto her back, Hanataro lifted head up and brought the glass to her lips. "Here, Kirio. Drink this."

The cold milk filling her mouth woke Kirio up. Her eyes opening up, she quickly swallowed the milk as Hanataro poured it into her mouth. Energy filling her luscious body, Kirio found her strength again, sitting up once she was finished drinking her milk. "Ahh…" she sighed as she stretched, her body glistening with sweat. "How refreshing. Thank you," she said, leaning over to give Hanataro a quick kiss on the forehead. "My apologies for falling asleep. It's been so long since I've had shared a bed with a man that I lost myself."

Hanataro smiled. "It's okay. I'm still ready to go," he said, his cock throbbing with want, as if begging its owner to plunge it into Kirio's snatch.

"Well, that's to be expected. My milk is pretty potent." She reached for the jug of milk and gestured for Hanataro to hand her the glass. "Let's wake Senjumaru up, shall we?"

Kirio poured another glass and handed it to the medic. Crawling over to the sleeping woman, Hanataro gently lifted her head up and shook her lightly. "Senjumaru? Wake up?" he said quietly. He'd pour it down her throat like he did Kirio but Senjumaru might not be as forgiving. When Senjumaru opened her eyes, Hanataro put the glass to her lips. "Here. Drink up."

Senjumaru lay on Hanataro's lap, drinking the potent milk. Like Kirio, she felt her body return to life as the strong milk went down her throat. "Mmmh…" she hummed, sitting up, running a hand through her long, ebony hair. "That's quite a good treat to wake up from." She turned and saw that Hanataro was still hard, her lips forming a knowing smile. "Ah. How rude of me to fall asleep and leaving you satisfied." Cupping Hanataro's face in her hands, Senjumaru gave him a sweet kiss, Hanataro tasting the milk on her lips. "So tell us, Hanataro…" she whispered, her slender finger traveling up his chest. "What do you want next?"

Courage filled Hanataro as he made his request. There was one thing he wanted to do and these women were more than willing to give it to them. "I want to do you…" he said, reaching around to cup her ass, "here."

Senjumaru's smile widened. "Oho? Someone's feeling naughty today. But it's very fortunate."

"What is?" Hanataro asked before Kirio's breasts pushed into his back, the woman's hot breath touching his ear.

"Senjumaru and I love being fucked in the ass."

Kirio turned his head and gave the boy another milk-flavored kiss. Both women pulled away from their lover, turning around and showing him their beautiful asses once more. It took all of Hanataro's self-restraint to keep himself from plunging his cock back into their pussies again, the sight of their dirty holes dripping cum, his cum, a huge turn on.

But he held it in, slowly crawling towards the sexy women. Once again, he went for Kirio first. Kirio gasped as Hanataro's warm hands touched her bottom, spreading her plump cheeks. Hanataro brought two fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, covering them with sticky saliva. Once his digits were good and covered, he brought his sticky digits to her puckered hole, still wet from Hanataro's analingus.

"Ooooh!" Kirio moaned as Hanataro's fingers pushed into her backdoor. She put two fingers into her mouth and sucked on them while Hanataro fingered her asshole. Her body started to shake as Hanataro reached underneath her to rub her pussy while pushing a second finger into her, scissoring inside her. "Fuuuuuck…" she slurred, reaching down with her sticky fingers to join Hanataro's hand in rubbing her pussy. "More…give me more…"

Hanataro happily obliged, giving Kirio what she wanted by pushing one more finger into her asshole. As Senjumaru watched, rubbing her pussy in anticipation while enjoying the show. Hanataro pumped her fingers out of Kirio's asshole faster and faster, scissoring them and stretching her hole out for him.

"Ah! Ahhhh!" Kirio groaned, her pussy dripping onto her and Hanataro's hands. "Hanataroooooo…" she slurred as he finally pulled his fingers out of her ass. She wiggled her sexy ass in front of him, enticing him with her shapely rear. "Give it to me…I want you so bad in my ass!"

Senjumaru took a rag and wiped Hanataro's hand clean. "One sec. I'll get you ready," she told him before going down on the boy. Hanataro gasped as her lips wrapped around his cock, sucking him off and covering his thick shaft with her saliva. "Mmmh," she purred, dragging her tongue up the side of his shaft. "You taste better after you've fucked our pussies," she noted. Once Hanataro's cock was covered with her spit, she took her mouth away from him. "Now you're ready." She knelt down beside Kirio and spread her comrade's asscheeks to show him her dirty hole again, spitting into her stretched asshole to lube it up.

There was no bigger incentive for Hanataro. His heart thumped madly in his chest as he mounted the purple-haired woman. He was honestly surprised that the two women couldn't hear how nervous he was. His fingers sank into Kirio's plump rump as he aimed his manhood at her hole, inhaling deeply before pressing the tip into her.

A huge gasp came from Kirio as she felt her asshole invaded. "Ohhhhhhhhh!" she slurred, gripping the edge of the bed. "Fuck! You're so biiiiiig!"

Panting, Hanataro continued to slowly push into Kirio's asshole, the heat and unbearable tightness overwhelming. Even with his cock slickened with Senjumaru's spit and his fingering, Kirio was as tight as you could get. She slurred Hanataro's name as he slowly pushed inch after inch into her derriere, her arms wobbling as she endured the pain of her ass being stretched. She'd loved to use her ass while playing with herself, but Hanataro was a lot larger than her fingers.

Panting for breath, Kirio's vision blurred from feeling like she had a log shoved in her ass. When Hanataro's hips touched her ass, she realized that she'd taken every inch of him and smiled in accomplishment. Hanataro leaned down and pressed his chest against her sweaty back, his hands massaging her breasts gently. "Are you okay?" he asked out of concern.

"It hurts," Kirio confessed, reaching for one of his hands on her breasts and squeezed it, smiling as her ass instinctively tightened around him, "but it hurts so good."

Hanataro took it as a sign to go ahead and make Kirio his. Leaning back, the medic gripped her waist while pulling out of her ass. "Ohhh…" he moaned, the feeling of her ass moving around his cock amazing.

Though Hanataro went slow, Kirio's moans were as loud as a banshee's. "OH! OHHH! YESSS!" she moaned, the pain in her asshole turning into pleasure. She started bucking her hips, her ass clapping against Hanataro's hips to make a dirty sound echo across the room.

The less resistance Hanataro felt, the faster his hips moved. His cock drove deeper and deeper into Kirio's ass, her pussy dripping from the feeling. Soon Hanataro was thrusting with full dominace over her ass, her booty yielding to his cock. "It's so good!" he panted, his hips moving with a mind of their own. The tight heat that surrounded him was beyond words. He didn't want this to end. All he wanted was to fuck Kirio's ass until the end of time.

"Fuck!" Kirio groaned, her arms finally giving in. Her tits rubbed into the sheets, making heat build in her chest as Hanataro reshaped her insides. "My ass!" she screamed, reaching between her legs to rub her dripping pussy with both hands. "MY ASS IS ON FIRE!"

"Ooooh, yeah," Senjumaru purred, watching it all happen before her. She lay on her side, rubbing herself while watching Hanataro fuck Kirio senseless. "Fuck her, Hanataro. Make her your bitch."

Hanataro was more than willing to follow Senjumaru's advice. He palmed Kirio's juicy cheeks while he plunged his cock in and out of her asshole. Kirio moaned with each slide into her bottom, seeing stars as her ass was stretched to the limit. Hanataro fucked Kirio into the mattress, his balls hitting her pussy to add more pleasure to the mountain he was giving her.

"Ah! Ohhhh!" Kirio moaned, unable to speak coherently at this point. Rolling her eyes back, her ass tightened around Hanataro before she gushed, her mind going blank. "OHHHHHHH!" she shrieked, cumming all over Hanataro's balls.

"Ahhh!" Hanataro groaned, Kirio's ass becoming so tight he couldn't pull out. "I'm cumming!" he shouted, blowing his load into her asshole. Kirio lay slumped on the bed, moaning lewdly as Hanataro stained her guts with white cum.

Pulling out, Hanataro sat back and panted, his cock still hard even after cumming buckets inside Kirio's ass. He stared in aroused awe at Kirio's ass, watching as her dirty hole leaked white fluid.

A wet rag touching his cock made him turn his head, seeing Senjumaru clean his cock. "I hope you're not too tired, my dear," she said with a seductive smile. "You still have one more round in you?"

Hanataro cupped Senjumaru's face and gave her a deep kiss in response. "Uh huh," he told her, reaching around to give her hot ass a good smack.

"Oooh! I see you're still frisky!" Senjumaru smirked before putting a finger to his lips. "I want you to turn my ass inside out. No lube. No prep. I want you to fuck me with your raw cock."

"But…won't it hurt?" Hanataro pointed out.

Senjumaru smile showed him the masochist inside. "Yes. Yes it will." Crawling away, she turned her ass towards Hanataro and wiggled her rump in front of him enticingly. "Come here, big boy…"

Hanataro slowly mounted the woman. Doing like she told him, he pushed the tip of his cock against her tight sphincter. Taking a deep breath, he pushed into her asshole, piercing her bottom with his thick cock.

Senjumaru's eyes widened as her ass was invaded. "OH FUCK!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Hanataro drilled into her asshole, the tightness overwhelming. Her face twisted with pain as the feeling of her ass being split in two slammed into her. "Ohhhhh! My aaaaaaaaasssssss!"

The medic hissed as Senjumaru's ass surrounded his cock. She was so…fucking…tight! "Fuck!" he groaned, giving small thrusts and pushing deeper and deeper into her. "Your ass is so tight!"

Senjumaru slid two fingers into her mouth, sucking on them before reaching down to rub her pussy. "Mmmmmhh! Your cock is so big inside me!" she panted, a wide smile on her face, loving how good it felt to have her ass filled. "Fuck me! Fuck my ass!" she begged.

Gripping Senjumaru's waist, Hanataro began to push into her harder and faster, tearing up the Squad Zero captain's ass. Getting an idea, Hanataro reached for the woman's swaying tits and leaned backwards. Senjumaru gasped, feeling Hanataro's cock shift around her asshole, before finding herself sitting in Senjumaru's lap. "Ride me," he told her, his hands cupping her breasts.

Nodding, the panting Senjumaru planted her feet on the bed, put her hands on Hanataro's knees and lifted herself up. "Ooooooh…" she moaned surly as her ass moved around Hanataro's cock. "Ah! Oh god! You're so fucking big!" she howled, bringing her ass down and taking Hanataro all the way to the base. Her breath became ragged as her ass gave up resistance to the boy, letting him slide all the way into her. Her back arched as she felt the tip of his cock go deep into her. "Fuck…I think you're in my guts!"

Hanataro's hands went to her waist, bouncing her up and down on his cock. He buried his face in Senjumaru's long, black hair and panted as her ass squeezed him with its delightful tightness.

Kirio recovered from her bout and crawled over to the fornicating pair. She cupped Senjumaru's bouncing breasts and gave her hard nipple a lick. "How does it feel?" she teased before leaning up to kiss Senjumaru. "How is he?"

"So good!" Senjumaru moaned before crashing her lips against Kirio's. Her mind gave way to pleasure as Kirio sucked on her tongue, their large tits pushing against each other. Her hips moving beyond her control, Senjumaru cupped her tits and rubbed their hard, perky nipples together. "His cock feels so good in my ass!" she shouted before kissing Kirio again. Hanataro lay back on the cushions, his hands going to Senjumaru's soft buns while he watched her dirty hole swallow his cock over and over again, moaning from the woman's tightness.

Senjumaru rolled her eyes into the back of her head as the pleasure inside her burst. "Mmmmh!" she moaned into Kirio's luscious lips as she came, showering Hanataro's balls with her love juices. Even in the throes of climax, her hips never stopped moving. Her body was now addicted to Hanataro's manhood. Her body, still sensitive from her climax, continued to bounce on Hanataro's clamhammer. "OH FUCK MEEEE!" she shouted, throwing her head back while Kirio attacked her neck while fondling her tits.

"Ahhh….ohhhh…" moaned Hanataro, clenching his teeth as he struggled to keep himself together. "You feel so good!" he panted, his body caked in sweat. Sitting back up, he reached around her waist and started to rub her wet pussy, gasping as she tightened around him.

"Oooooohhhhhh!" Senjumaru's moans grew in intensity when Kirio joined Hanataro in rubbing her pussy, sucking on her nipple at the same time. "Yes! Yesssss!" she howled, her body tensing up already. "YESSSSSSSSS!" she scrmeaed before climaxing for the last time.

When Senjumaru's ass tightened, Hanataro could no longer hold it in. Burying his face in her hair, Hanataro groaned her name before exploding in her ass. "Ohhhhhh!"

"Ohhhhhh fuuuuuuuckkkkk…" the slim woman slurred, leaning backward in exhaustion. One last moan escaped her as the heat in her ass settled, her guts stuffed with Hanataro's cum.

Panting like he'd just run a marathon without stopping, Hanataro fell back onto the pillows, Kirio lifting Senjumaru off of him. The big-tittied woman cleaned Hanataro's cock before lying next to him to cuddle. Senjumaru lay on his opposite side, cuddling up with him too. "I'm…done…" he panted, his manhood finally going limp.

"Me too…" Senjumaru breathed, putting her leg over him.

"And me…" Kirio said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around the boy's small body. "I haven't had a good time like that in a long time."

"Same…" Senjumaru said. She kissed Hanataro's cheek and smiled. "We'll return you in the morning, Hanataro. Provided you agree to one condition."

"What?"

"You agree to be our lover whenever we decide to drop by. And…" she took Hanataro's hand and brought it to her breast, "whenever Kirio and I are feeling lonely."

"I'd…like that," Hanataro said, feeling sleepy.

"Excellent," Kirio said, kissing his other cheek. "I'll be sure to fix a big breakfast for you tomorrow."

"Okay," Hanataro said before he had a dirty idea. "Only if I can eat it off you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kirio smirked.

The End


End file.
